Eminence
250px|thumb|De council met Xomit Grunseit 250px|thumb|Death Watch ontdekt Maul en Savage Eminence is de 14de episode van The Clone Wars Season 5. Het is eigenlijk het vervolg op Revival. Narrator Evil alliance! Darth Maul and Savage Opress escape Obi-Wan Kenobi's assault once again. With their plan to build a crime organisation in peril, the brother's fate is about to be changed forever as they drift barely alive through unknown space. Synopsis Nadat Darth Maul en Savage Opress zijn kunnen ontsnappen in een Escape Pod van op Florrum drijven hun bevroren lichamen rond in de ijskoude ruimte. De Gauntlet, het schip van Pre Vizsla en de Death Watch patrouilleert boven Florrum en ontdekt de lichamen van de Zabraks. Vizsla en Bo-Katan zijn zelf aanwezig op het schip en Vizsla mijmert in het aanzien van zijn Darksaber over het verleden van de Death Watch. Vizsla redeneert en denkt dat de Zabrak misschien wel van nut kunnen zijn. Hij ondervraagt de ontwaakte Maul waar zijn alliantie ligt en wat hij wil bereiken. Vizsla geeft opdracht om de Zabrak op te knappen. Wanneer Maul ontwaakt, bevindt hij zich op Zanbar, een moerasplaneet waar de nieuwe basis van de Death Watch is gevestigd. Maul heeft nieuwe cyborg benen gekregen en hij herkent de Mandalorians. In een machtsspelletje tussen Vizsla en Maul houdt de Zabrak Bo-Katan in een Force Choke. Maul stelt voor om hun krachten te bundelen en hij zegt dat hij de Death Watch kan helpen om de New Mandalorians te verdrijven van op Mandalore. Wanneer Savage Opress ontwaakt, vernietigt hij de Medical Droid, maar Maul kan hem tot rust brengen. De Death Watch heeft Savage een nieuwe Cybernetic Replacement arm gegeven. Maul legt hem de situatie uit en zegt dat ze de Death Watch kunnen gebruiken voor hun missie. Hij vertrouwt Savage toe dat ze hen zullen dumpen zodra ze hen niet mee nodig hebben. Vizsla neemt Maul mee door hun kamp en de Zabrak stelt vast dat Death Watch over zeer trouwe en goede soldaten bezit. Het idee van Vizsla om enkel met hun soldaten aan te vallen en te rekenen op extra steun van op Mandalore keurt Maul meteen af. Maul weet dat Vizsla een veel groter leger nodig heeft om Mandalore opnieuw te veroveren. Maul weet waar ze die moeten gaan halen. Op Mustafar bezoeken de Zabraj Sith en de Death Watch de Black Sun basis van de Falleen Xomit Grunseit. Maul is vertrouwd met Mustafar aangezien hij er vroeger opgroeide als geheime leerling van Darth Sidious en hij is vertrouwd met Black Sun aangezien hij vroeger de leiders van Black Sun moest vermoorden. Grunseit weigert het aanbod van Maul en Opress onthoofdt Grunseit, samen met de andere Falleen leiders met zijn Lightsaber. Ziton Moj, de security chief, heeft weinig keuze en biedt de diensten aan van zijn fractie. Op Zanbar voegt ook Lom Pyke en de Pykes zich bij Mauls organisatie. Stilaan ontstaan er spanningen tussen Vizsla en Maul. Vizsla's plan wordt sterk overgenomen door Maul en Vizsla's intenties lijken stilaan minder belangrijk te worden. De volgende stap voor Maul en Death Watch is Nal Hutta. Enkel Oruba, Gorga en Jabba (via een hologram) zijn aanwezig van de Hutt Grand Council. De Hutts weigeren hun medewerking te verlenen en wanneer de gemoederen verhit raken, duiken Sugi, Embo met Marrok, Latts Razzi en Dengar op uit de schaduw. De Bounty Hunters gaan in duel met de Zabrak en de Death Watch. Het duel verloopt evenwichtig en de Bounty Hunters kunnen Maul en zijn trawanten zelfs even terugdringen, totdat Bo-Katan met de Night Owls tussenbeide komt en vanuit de lucht de Bounty Hunters bestoken. De Bounty Hunters moeten zich terugtrekken. Maul vindt een gekwetste Oruba en eist de locatie te weten waar de andere Hutt leiders zich bevinden. Oruba verklapt Jabba's Palace als de locatie en wordt daarna gedood door Savage. Op Tatooine worden Maul en zijn groep ontvangen door Jabba. De Hutts hebben besloten om toch hun medewerking te verlenen aan het plan van Maul. Dat plan wordt alsmaar duidelijker. Maul wil de top bereiken van de misdaadwereld en belooft aan Vizsla nog steeds dat Mandalore een prioriteit is, ook al omdat de neutrale planeet zelf een grote invloed heeft op tal van andere werelden. Index Nieuwe Personages *Xomit Grunseit *Ziton Moj *Lom Pyke Bekende personages *Darth Maul *Savage Opress *Pre Vizsla *Bo-Katan *Oruba *Gorga *Jabba *Sugi *Embo *Marrok *Latts Razzi *Dengar Schepen *Gauntlet *Sarisa-class Gunship Species *Pyke - nieuw *Falleen *Zabrak *Hutt *Kyuzo *Theelin *Anooba *Gamorrean Locaties *Zanbar *Mustafar *Nal Hutta *Tatooine Bron *Eminence op SW.com category:Televisie